Jack Sparrow goes to Hogwarts
by guiwindow
Summary: When Jack Sparrow's was counting his gold with is men there was a magical door showed in front of him and the once they reached the other sides they were in front of Hogwarts at the age of 15. Then he studied at Hogwarts learning magic, until Voldemort made his first attack.


Jack Sparrow goes to Hogwarts

Jack Sparrow and is men was dancing in a circle on there ship counting the gold that they have, every one is celebrating about the amount of gold they got, then a purple and green magical door showed in the circle Jack walked around the circle and said "Anyone of you know what is this thing." No one answered. One of the member from his crew said: "Its like a door or something."

"You think soother must be something god on the other side." said Jack

Then when Jack and his crew got to the other side, they all become kids but, they have got to the future, right in front of them was a big Castle and a old man is standing on the wall of the Castle yelling:"muggle how did you come here?"

The old man use the spell: " Wingardium Leviosa." to bring Jack's ship next to him.

"Who are you and how did you get here, you are at Hogwarts a school for people only knows how to use magic, and I'm the head master my name is Dumbledore." said Dumbledore

Jack responded: "Magic ? I don't believe in magic."

"Then how do you think that I made you ship fly next to me." Dumbledore asked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh I forget about that part, wait I just realize that your huge." Jack said.

"No your small ,and why do you sound like a adult." Dumbledore responded

"What do you mean speaking like a adult I am ahhhhhh, why I'm I kid." Jack yelled.

"Because you are a muggle and if you enter this world you will know how to use magic but you will turn to a 13years old." Dumbledore explained

"Muggle?" Jack asked.

"Muggles are people like you people that don't know how to use magic, and don't know that magic exist." Dumbledore explained.

"Does that mean because I'm a kid now I can use magic now." Jack asked

"I assume yes." Dumbledore responded

"When can I start then ?" Jack excitedly ask.

"Now, JAMES." Dumbledore yelled

"James can you bring these boys to the sorting hat please." Dumbledore asked

"Yes no problem." James Potter answered

.

Then they entered the house for the sorting hat. Jack was up last all his house has be Gryffindor because of pirate blood they are brave but when Jack when up the hat said " Hufflepuff." the hat said you have a soft heart, and everyone in the room laugh later James brought them to the wand store where he got his first wand"Ollivander's wands are the best" Said James

"Why do we need a stick" Jack asked

"This is not a stick, this is a wand it's made by wood but it have other things inside as well for example dragon scale" Said James

"Dragon scale, are we going to battle a Dragon?" Jack asked

"If you want to, yes" James laughed

"But there is on big problem Tom Marvolo Riddle is turn against us and he is very powerful." James quietly said

"Who is this Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Jack asked

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is a student from Hogwarts, in the Slytherin, he calls him self Voldemort" Said James

"Jack your up for your wand"James told Jack

"At last" Jack yelled

"Here try this young man" said Ollivander Jack took the wand then the wand choose Jack. later they got back to the school and they have there own house and there own room. Jack was wondering around the school he sees a man standing near the woods wearing in full black and disappeared. Right after that people heard"Tom Marvolo Riddle is dead. I'm lord Voldemort Hogwarts I'm coming."

Dumbledore yelled: " all students go into your dorm teachers come with me." during the mean time Jack was learning spells from other students. " I'm good with potions to you want to learn?" said Snape

.

" I'll stick with the spell's quick reminder whats the spec to kill people. Oh and is there a spell that i can get all the treasure together from around the world." Jack asked

"No" said Snape

Then a voice in the room said "I will be back 2 month later and after that every one will fall and follow me." During the 2 month Jack was trained along with James and Snape. Dumbledore asked a old friend of his to come back to England and help them out his name was Newt Scamander his skill of magic was very high 1 month as pasted during that month Jack, James and Snape was all trained by Newt they have created a the very strong and powerful four people, because jack just enter the world of magic he lately show no interest to lean more magic all he wanted was a spell to find all the treasure in the world at once, Snape and James try to get jack back they said " if you help us win this war we will tell you the spell."

"You said do not exist." Jack asked

"We can created one," said James Jack instantly got his interest

"What are we waiting for let's do this." Jack yelled he turn out to be a very good student because he can learn magic then any other student and later he became one of the best student in Hogwarts but there s a reason behind of all that, because he is a pirate he still have a thought on being on the strong side and Voldemort has been trying to convince him to join that and Jack don't know where should he go.


End file.
